vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Juri Kuran
'Juri Kuran '(玖蘭 樹里 Kuran Juri), was Yuki's and Kaname's mother and a pureblood vampire who resembles an older version of Yuki. She was the beloved wife and sister of Haruka Kuran and the younger sister of Rido Kuran. Character concept Name The kanji of her surname is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning "nine," and ran, meaning "orchid": "nine orchids". In her first name, ju means "tree" and a ri is traditional Japanese unit of measure for distance, one ri ''is about 2.44 miles. The kanji of ''ri is the same as in Senri Shiki's name. The name Juri can also have double meaning, as Juri is the Japanese pronounciation of the name Julie which means "soft haired" or "youthful", which may refer to her apperance as an young woman. Appearance Juri Kuran had the typical ethereal beauty of the pureblood vampires.Yuki Kuran had the same face as Juri Kuran. She is a spitting image of Yuki as she had the same eyes and long dark brown hair, typical of a Kuran, but her hair was curlier and messier than her daughter's. Personality Juri is described as a cheerful and strong woman who puts her family firstVampire Knight Official Fanbook. She was mischievous and playful and enjoys teasing Kaname. Even though Juri and Yuki has the same appearance, they have very different personalities. Juri is blunt, easily irritated by Haruka and sometimes loud and fierce when she losses her temper. She is very passionate about things that matter to her as she vehemently objected to Kaien's plan to kill all vampires declaring that not all vampires were bad and physically opposed him. She is described by Isaya Shouto and Kaien Cross as like the very blaze of the sun58th Night. Outspoken and high spirited, Juri was dedicated to her dreams of a peaceful existence with humans. Background Ten years ago when her eldest brother Rido Kuran tresspassed into the Kuran residence and wanted Yuki for his own gain. To protect her daughter, she sacrificed her life to suppress Yuki's vampire side and erased her memories. She had wanted Yuki to be able to live a happy normal human girl life. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Yuki. Headmaster Kaien Cross stated that he is in debt to her so he decided to adopt Yuki for her sake. Relationships Haruka Kuran Haruka Kuran is Juri's beloved brother and husband. Probably a few decades ago (it was never clear), Juri never seem to really liked Haruka probably because of his persistence to get together that irritates her. But probably because of his persistence, Juri finally fell in love with him. They eventually got married and have kids together. Rido Kuran Though Rido was in love with Juri and even drank her blood (though it was by force when she cried out in pain for Haruka to save her), its unknown what sort of relationship they had at that time. After he stole her first child, Kaname, away, she harboured a great deal of anger towards him. Rido continued to desire Juri even after her death and sought Yuki as a replacement for her. His attachment to Juri bordered more on obsession than on love. Kaien Cross Kaien Cross Kaien Cross and Juri met as enemies. Kaien tried to kill her but failed to do so, he was seen seriously injured by Juri but decided to let him off because she didn't want to kill anybody while she was pregnant. Kaien seems to have develope some feelings for Juri. He even adopted her daughter Yuki because he feels he is in debt to her. Powers Juri possesses all the powers that Purebloods, such as immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Juri excels in spellsVampire Knight Official fanbook. This futher shown as she was the one to seal away Yuki's vampire side and turn into a human36th Night. Juri has the ability to wield anti-vampire weapons and used the Artemis in its scythe form. See also *Juri Kuran Image Gallery *What happened between Rido and Juri? References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Category:Pureblood Category:Female character Category:Flashback character